Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is one of the main characters in the animated series Family Guy. Initially, he is a comparatively more grounded and reasonable character, acting as a decent foil towards Peter Griffin. However, as with many Family Guy characters, Brian has started to show more of an atrocious side as the seasons go onward. And even worse he very become egoistical or severe egomaniac this may because of his bad behavior (which he continued blame on somebody else rather than himself) and his very obsessed in his fail book "Faster Than the Speed of Love" and than his best book "Wish It, Want It", Do It". And unaware turned even more into Lois's dad Carter (which both ironically voice by the same person Seth MacFarlane) in later seasons. Villainous Acts *Brian once dated an abusive preschool teacher known as Miss Emily and looked past the abuse the children, including Stewie, so as to continue being with her. He only reports her after he learns she has another boyfriend. This is considered his Moral Event Horizon by some. *Brian tormented Stewie with a Queen album's creepy imagery, almost driving Stewie to commit suicide over the trauma. *He once shot an innocent man and said to him, "Later Dink." *In one episode, Brian became addicted to cocaine. This led to some uncomfortable turbulence as he became more aggressive with his family. *Brian is in love with Lois Griffin, and in one episode, Brian tried to show it by nearly raping her. *In another instance, Brian dates a blind woman and tries to hide the fact that he's a dog. When exposed, she breaks up with him for the lie. However, he is shown at the end of the episode taking advantage of her blindness by pretending he's another guy with a different voice with the creepy implication that he will rape her by tricking her into having sex with him. *In one of the cutaway gags, Brian accidentally hits Dean Koontz and backs over him again once he found out he wasn't Stephen King. *Brian steals the Golden Clam Trophy due a fondness for shiny things, which causes great tension between the residents of Spooner Street (which led to accusations of theft), and sway them from learning the truth. He also presumably killed Rod Serling in a cutaway gag following this incident. *When Brian got a gag self help book called "Wish it Want it Do it" published, he became extremely arrogant/selfish, ungrateful and arrogant when the book became a success. Even though Stewie had helped him get the book published in the first place and had offered to be his publicist, Brian abused him many times. Such examples of this abuse included forcing him to return to their hotel alone just because they had eaten dinner in the back room of a fancy restaurant, blaming him because Brian was standing under an air vent, and firing him for forgetting to tell him about a change in a talk show. At the end, Brian still blames him for his own mistakes on said show. *Brian is also shown to have a nasty habit of being unreliable with paying up, such as with his bet with Stewie and setting up his date Ida to pay for drinks after promising he would cover it (although the former led to one of Stewie's more villainous moments when he tortured Brian multiple times over the bet). *In an act of animal cruelty, he deliberately runs over a squirrel, which unknowingly traumatizes Stewie. *During their attempt at doing Santa's job, Brian and Stewie murder a little girl's parents to keep them from calling the cops. *Despite having good intentions in that he was trying to convince Adam West to revoke the gay marriage ban, Brian still held the man as a hostage at gunpoint. *While hanging out with Frank Sinatra Jr., he decided to live life at the fullest. But as a result, he became an alcoholic, abandoned Stewie, where he was attacked by man-eating deers and lost an ear, and even bit Peter Griffin. *Brian gave Stewie alcohol and made him drunk, thus endangering the baby. *In the video game Back to the Multiverse, Brian is shown freely engaging in attacking, killing, and other atrocious acts, including a disgusting sense of "humor" when he ignores Joe's calls for help after the boss fight against Crippletron. He even assassinates Mayor McCheese on behalf of "Evil Mayor West" in order to retain a favor in one dimension, and is really only concerned about Evil Mayor West backing out on his deal. (Although in fairness, Brian is trying to keep Evil Mayor West from providing weapons for Bertram's plot.) He also has an odd Even Evil Has Standards moment when he considers Stewie "sick" for killing the Santa Claus of one dimension by dropping a TV set on him. *Brian has shown to be a hypocrite from time to time. **One example is when he says that the Cigarette companies were evil so he decides to quit smoking, but at the end of the episode Brian is still smoking. **And second example is in other episode which despite being liberal in keep a pistol (gun) because protective reasons and pretend against using a gun itself of over "national tragedy at Combine" which ether stereotypical/typical liberals are pacifistic and non-violent which they oppose gun as murderous tool. **And last example is his views LGBT rights he violated in episode called "family gay" when Lois depressed by peter is leaving to other man, then Brian take stewie idea in his act repress is gay side in that episode for ending Lois's depression is to kidnapped peter to ex-gay center to "back to it old self". Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pets Category:Canine Villains Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:In love villains Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Thief Category:Addicts Category:Heretics Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Comedic Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Singing Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fan Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Evil Santa Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadomasichists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Male Villains Category:Egomaniacs